


On An Open Fire

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [139]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Pyrophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Can you do a pyrophobe (fear of fire) Sportacus?





	On An Open Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Not taking prompts rn but I couldn't pass up the winter holidays without some Lazytown <3

Town Hall was warm and cozy despite the vicious amount of snow still falling outside. Even Robbie had come up to sit in the warmth and chat with townsfolk. Mostly the kids, although Sportacus couldn’t blame him for that. Robbie interacted with the kids more than any of the adults in town. 

Most people were sitting around the fireplace drinking hot tea or cocoa. Sportacus himself sat the farthest from the fire and tried to think of anything but its presence. Like how long the sleeves were on the sweater Bessie had made him. Or how cute Robbie looked when he was nervous. Or how tall Stingy’s mother was and would Stingy ever get that tall and why was she adding another log to the fire it was big enough—

“Sportacus? You okay?”  

Looking up, Sportacus realized he had shifted a good few feet from the group. The kids, Robbie, Bessie, Milford, and a few parents were giving him strange looks. Ziggy stood up and walked toward him. “Sportacus?” He repeated.

“I’m okay,” he assured them with his best smile. He stood up and shuffled back a step. “I think I will go sit by the Christmas tree. It’s getting a little too warm for me.” With that, he spun and crossed the room. 

The Hall’s tree was beautiful but Sportacus barely glanced at it as he sat down in one of the couches. Ziggy’s mother was there as well. They sat in silence for a while, which Sportacus was grateful for. He needed to even out his breathing a bit. 

“I don’t like fire ether,” she said suddenly. Sportacus turned to her. “My best friend’s house burnt down when we were in elementary school. She had to move so far away we weren’t in the same school anymore.” 

Sportacus looked back at the tree. “I don’t have any reason. I just... don’t like it.”

She pat his knee. “I didn’t mean to say you _needed_ a reason. I just mean, I understand. And it’s okay.”

“Sportacus!” Before he could react, Sportacus found himself with a lap full of Ziggy, who had apparently heard them. “You said you  _weren't_ scared of anything! You said!”

“Sorry, Ziggy,” Sportacus said, shifting on the couch so Ziggy was between Sportacus and his mother. “I don’t like to tell people.”

Ziggy pat his knee too. “It’s okay. I don’t like to tell people I’m scared of the monster under my bed.” He gasped and clapped a hand to his mouth. “Oh  _please_ don’t tell the others that! Please please  _please_!”

Laughing, Sportacus ruffled Ziggy’s hair. “I won’t! I won’t tell. I promise.”

With a grin, Ziggy cuddled into Sportacus side. The three of them stared up at the tree, with its many ornaments, lights, and tinsel. Sportacus caught Ziggy’s mother’s eyes. “Thank you,” he whispered over Ziggy’s head. She simply smiled.   


End file.
